


Shelia's Gyaru Burgers

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptaion, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Gyaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In a hentai adaption, Shelia goes to work a normal girl and gets turned into a mega Gyaru slutContains- Lemons, Corruption





	Shelia's Gyaru Burgers

_Been kinda bored and lacking inspiration the last few days, gonna try and adapt this Gyaru hentai thing I saw with Fairy Tail characters_

_This is more bimbo than I usually do with significant mind alteration and stuff so be warned if that’s not your thing._

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The youthful Shelia Blendy arrived at her fast food job in a hurry, her train having been late and making her hurry. Shelia was a young girl with a fairly modest body, brownish hair tied into low pigtails and always looking to make the best of every day.

“Oh changing room is empty.” She looked around as she walked to her locker “Huh?”

Hung up on the outside was a uniform with her nametag on it, though it wasn’t like the usual polo and shorts she had to wear, it was a short crop top, bikini and tiny skirt.

“No one said anything about new uniforms…” she looked at it “That’s way too revealing!”

Shelia even tried giving it the benefit of the doubt and trying it on but it was showing her whole mid-section from the underside of the breasts to the top of her hips, and the skirt barely covered half her ass.

“If I got out in this people will see my panties.” She blushed “I…I can feel a breeze. How oculd I work in this?!”

Someone banged on the door and told her to hurry up, nervously she stepped out and saw the other girls she worked with were dressed the same, going up to a register with her mind teetering on so much embarrassment that she might collapse.

 _‘Why is no one reacting like this is a big deal?!’_ She thought _‘I can’t even look up yet alone focus on doing any work like this!’_

Shelia stood at the counter, arms nervously covering her body as she looked straight down at the floor.

“Umm, can I order?” a man tapped his finger on the counter.

“Huh?!” Shelia snapped up “Y-Yes! What would you like and is it here or to go?”

“Here.” The man said looking at the board behind her “I’ll have…Okay I’ll have one sexy set and a Gyaru Burge with Toy 4.”

“Uhh…sorry what?” Shelia looked at him like he had three heads.

Shelia simply stared at him till one of the other girls came over, pressed some buttons and then handed the man something.

“Huh?!” Shelia gasped as the customer took her hand and lead her to an empty table where he pushed her against it.

 _‘What’s going on?!’_ She thought as her perky bust pressed on the table.

“I don’t understand what you’re doing.” She said.

“Isn’t it obvious we’re gonna have sex.” He told her opening his pants and getting behind her.

“S-Sex?!”

“That’s what I paid for, now come here.” He pulled her back.

“Wait don’t-OHHH!” Shelia’s eyes twitched a bit as she felt her pussy spread and take the man in.

“You’re a virgin.” He said thrusting a bit as Shelia bit her lips, mouth quivering with moans.

“S-Sir.” She panted as the dick plunged into her “It feels strange.”

“What?”

“It’s my first time.” She whimpered “But it feels so good, it hurt at first but now it feels nice.”

“Glad you’re a slutty girl who likes it sudden.” He said pushing her head down with one hand while holding her hips to thrust with the other “I’ll fill you up good for your first time.”

The man let out a deep grunt as he blasted sticky white cream into her virgin hole, Shelia moaning. She wasn’t sure what to do, no one else was reacting, and some of the other girls were fucking customers too.

“Umm…” Shelia moaned a bit as the man sat her in a chair and she naturally spread her legs, no hint of shame in her “W-What do you want to do now? I’m still not really used to this.”

“You say that but you’re spreading your legs so casually.” He rubbed her pussy “How about we use this.”

The man reached into the brown bag the other worker had given him when he ordered and pulled out a soda bottle with the words ‘TAN’ on it and filled with a chocolate brown liquid.

“What’s that?” Shelia asked.

“It’s the special sauce for the Gyaru Burger I ordered.” The man said “I want you to cover your body in it.”

“O-Okay.” She gulped.

The man unscrewed the cap and started pouring the slick liquid on her body.

“Do you like it?” he asked as the fluid dripped and ran over her smooth pale skin.

“…Yes, it’s slippery and makes my skin all tingly.” She mumbled.

The fluid slowly started to evaporate, gradually causing a tone shift in Shelia’s skin tone, her pale shade darkening into a light brown.

“What? Why’s my skin changing color?!” she gasped seeing the darker shade coat her breasts “I look like I just went tanning!”

“That’s why it’s called Gyaru Sauce.” The man said rubbing it on her stomach “It’ll make you have brown skin like a real Gyaru. Also you’re too loud you know I should upgrade to the full set.”

The man flagged down one of the other workers and they gave him something that looked like a pink glowstick.

“W-What’s that?!” Shelia gulped as her skin got another shade darker.

“Now let’s see…” the man ignored her and clicked something to turn on the stick and make it let off a pink glow.

“Uhh…” Shelia groaned as the light bathed her face.

“We need to clear your mind.” The man explained “You don’t need to worry about anything but sucking dick and thinking about sex.”

The last of the ‘sauce’ dried up and made Shelia look like she was dipped in milk chocolate while eyes and lips were coated in sky blue lipstick and eye shadow, a darker brown tattoo appearing above her crotch area, her hair brightening to a peppy pink.

“You look like a real Gyaru.” The man laughed.

“Hahaha I don’t know what’s going on but I feel really good.” Shelia giggled “Like I was reborn, hey let’s have sex again my pussy’s killing me.”

“One sec.” the man went to his meal bag “I almost forgot this.”

“Earing?” Shelia looked at the pink hoops.

“Yeah it’s the toy from my meal, wearing them will help you talk like a real Gyaru.” He said.

“Okay!” Shelia happily popped them into her lobes and tied her hair up into higher pigtails “Like this?”

“Perfect just keep talking the effects should kick in any second.” He said flicking her other belly button piercing “Why’d you change your hair style.”

“Showing off pierced ears is the shit.” Shelia smirked “I even used special hair bands, fuck these earrings feel cool I’ve never talked like this before. I sound like a total whore.”

Shelia wrapped her legs around the man’s waist “So how about another round? I’ll let you fuck me as much as you want okay~. Hurry up and have your hot messy Gyaru Burger.”

“Yeah.” The man grunted and started carry fucking her as Shelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

“OHH Baby!” she moaned “Too good! Plunge that cock into my slutty Gyaru pussy!”

Shelia moaned more and more as her hole got pounded. The man squeezing her ass a bit as her held her.

“Fill me with cum.” She gritted her teeth “Hurry up!”

“Alright.” The man pressed her on the wall, giving her a few more hard thrusts with his piston before striking her g-spot.

“OHHH!” Shelia’s face twisted in orgasmic bliss, eyelids twitching and nostrils flaring as she struggled to maintain her grip with her legs and hands.

After she finished servicing her first customer Shelia got back behind the counter where she saw one of her male coworkers, Romeo, finally arrive for work. She tried to strike up a conversation but he seemed confused.

 _‘It’s that small dicked loser…Why doesn’t he seem to recognize me we’ve worked together for months.’_ She thought

“Whatever put on a uniform and get to work.” She sighed turning to the register “Who’s next?”

The next Customer ordered a Double Gyaru Burger and a “Happy set” but Shelia was the only Gyaru in the store, she wasn’t sure what to do until she saw a trainee named Wendy, she walked up to the shy girl and smirked.

“I-I’m still in training.” She said.

“Don’t worry.” Shelia hugged her “Now let’s make you good and brown.”

Shelia dumped a bottle of sauce on the girl and started rubbing it in.

“It makes you look sexy.” She said “Make sure to get it in your hair okay.”

“What is this, it’s sticky and my skin feels weird.” Wendy whimpered as Shelia lifted her skirt to tease her clit, the girls skin darkening slowly.

“It’s working like a charm.” The pinkette giggled as Wendy’s hair turned blue “You’re so cute as a Gyaru.”

“HMM!” Wendy whimpered a bit more.

“Now the light.” Shelia flashed the girl with pink glowsticks “Soon you’ll be slutty like me.”

Shelia brainwashed the girl and finished rubbing in the ‘sauce’.

“You’re skin looks so pretty, it’s even darker than mine.” Shelia said “It’s like your dark chocolate and I’m milk chocolate, and that hair is so cute too.”

“My head feels funny.” Wendy giggled “My body too…”

“Here put these on too.” Shelia equipped her trainee with earrings “How does that feel?”

“Like I’m dumb as fuck!” Wendy laughed a bit “So wanna fuck some dudes or what?”

The two girls got the costumer who ordered them onto his back and sat on his face together, pussies right over his eyes.

“He’s staring at our holes so much.” Wendy giggled.

“Here’s your double burger mister.” Shelia giggled with her.

The man reached up and handed them something that looked like a stamp with the letter L on it.

“What’s that a coupon?” Shelia said “It gets you a larger order, right?”

“You wanna use it?” Wendy asked “Go ahead I guess.”

The man placed on sticker on the vulva of each girl.

“Down there?” Shelia giggled.

“You like our pussies that much?” Wendy laughed “So how do these work? OHHH!”

Both girls moaned as their lips started swelling up and shaking like they’d been stung by bees, their pussy looking plump and engorged.

“So that’s what it does.” Shelia hummed as the coupon dissolved into her.

“My pussy is so soft and squishy.” Wendy poked her vaginal lips “I wanna put a cock in it.”

“What you say something?” Shelia heard the man speak under her legs “You said I forgot a topping? Hairy Burger?”

“I think this powder packet does it.” Wendy handed one to her senior.

Both girls ripped open the sugar packet like holder and sprinkled a brown dust on their fat folds.

“Feels kinda rough and sandy.” Shelia smirked.

“Use some more and rub it in if you want it to work.” Wendy smiled.

Both girls moaned as they felt their skin perk up with goosebumps as hairs started poking through and giving them dense bushes of pubes.

“Whoa it’s like a jungle down there.” Shelia saw her pink hair growing on her pussy.

“It’s so coarse and bristly.” Wendy say her blue colored hairs “It’s like a scrub brush now.”

Both girls rocked their hips forward and bumped uglies, hairy swollen lips kissing down below.

“Here’s your Double Hairy Gyaru Burger.” Wendy cooed.

“Enjoy it okay.” Shelia added “We grew this hair for you.”

“Hairy pussies are kinda sexy.” Wendy moaned as the man started kissing their cunts.

The man leaned up and wagged his tongue side to side as her moved his head, motorboating the girls between the thighs.

“Oh he likes our pussy sandwich.” The trainee moaned.

The girls serviced the customer well before going back for more orders. Shelia was quickly growing more and more popular, she couldn’t help but wonder a bit why no one just ordered a plain old hamburger.

“So, like what’s your order Hun?” she smiled at the latest studly customer at her register.

“I’d like a Thick Gyaru Milkshake, by the way can I use this?”

“A coupon for a large order?” she smiled “Sure.”

“That’s great.” The man pressed the stamp into the lower side of her right tit, his finger sinking in a bit.

“Oh that tickles.” Shelia smirked as her boobs started jiggling a bit “I can feel it, my big brown boobies are growing!”

The flesh quivered and shook as they multiplied in size, the stop straining as the breast meat pushed out, her dark chocolate nipples engorging as well and making the large jugs jiggle and wobble free.

“Whoa enormous!” she laughed “My uniform doesn’t fit anymore!”

“Then how about you wear this.” The customer smiled giving her a tank top that still couldn’t hold back her mega tits.

“A sleeveless shirt.” Shelia saw how turned on the boy was “You like my arms don’t you, what a pervert.”

Shelia giggled a bit as the man poked and rubbed her ticklish underarms, her skin tingling more.

“Is that powder?” she asked “My body is already sexy and you wanna use that too, you are a total pervert!”

Shelia moaned as her skin pricked and popped with needles of thick pink hair, this time growing in her armpits.

“So thick, and musky too.” She licked her lips.

“I think you look really sexy.” The customer said.

“So what now, you wanna keep playing with my slutty brown body?” she asked I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

Shelia sat down and spread her legs, her body turned on by all her strange perverted changes.

“You ordered a Thick milkshake, right?” she asked “What now?”

“I’ll use this to drink your milk.” The boy said attaching two cups to her swollen tits and thumb nipples.

“Those things are made for cows dipshit, and I’m not pregnant so I’m not gonna lactate.” Shelia told him “HMM!”

She moaned a bit as the pump kicked on and started pulling on her tits.

“So hard, my nipples feel good!” she moaned “Something…something’s coming out!!! UUHHHAOOO!”

Shelia moaned as thick creamy milk started squirting out of her tender breasts.

“I’m being milked!” she moaned “I can feel it, my pussy it so wet right now!”

Shelia withstood her milking for multiple minutes, cumming multiple times from the suction as well.

“Was that enough for your milkshake?” she asked as her nipples still dribbled some warm fluid “It was…yay, come again.”

As Shelia went back to the register she found Wendy being carry fucked, her back to her partner as his dick plunged into her swollen hole, her face done up with more makeup than before.

“Hey, how are you.” Wendy said.

“Good, you don’t look half bad.” Shelia smiled seeing the new tattoos on the trainee’s dark skin.

“This customer loves tats and made me wear mamba makeup and get a new tattoo.” Wendy moaned as a dick railed her “OHHH~!  Hey don’t plunge in so deep I’m like talking here you jerk. It does feel good but you can’t just fuck me whenever you want.”

“UGH!” the man grunted and delivered a powerful shot of semen into Wendy.

“Well this guy ordered takeout so I’ll be going.” She moaned as the man carried her out “You take care of the other customers I guess, her bought lots of stuff so who knows what I’ll look like when I come back. Bye-Bye~”

Shelia pouted seeing her new friend leave, but she was sure she would enjoy it.

“Wow you look amazing.” The next customer complimented Shelia.

“Thanks, I’ve serviced lots today, so what would you like?” Shelia asked pressing her tits on a wall and sticking her ass back.

“I ordered a Gyaru Reggae Burger Set.” The man told her “And I’d like to use this coupon.”

“An L size coupon okay.” Shelia smiled.

“Actually this is LL-size.” The man explained “As soon as I saw you I knew I wanted to use it. I actually have two.”

The man stuck the coupons on Shelia’s tits and ass, making the girl giggle.

“You like my ass too?” she smirked as her body shook on its own “Oh I already saw L-size how bit will double L be?”

Shelia started swelling up, her growing tits pushing her away from the wall as her ass pulled and snapped her thong like panties.

“KYA!” she giggled like mad as her body jiggled around and settled.

Her ass looked like it’s swallowed a couple volley balls and her tits even more so.

“Aren’t I like so sexy?” she smirked “My ass broke my panties and I don’t even know what cupsize these gigantic tits are. You think so too right, that I’m sexy? You want to fuck this slut? You’re not done though, right? You’re a pervert who wants to change me more!”

The man pulled the thick Shelia down, his cock rubbing her hairy pussy as she straddled his waist.

“You just wanna fuck, boring but fine, I’m good so get ready.” She smiled and licked her lips and pushed his cock in “Ugh my body is so heavy, I think my belly even got a little bigger.”

That was true Shelia had a few small folds on her tummy.

“My breasts got so big I can’t even see your cock.” She teased “It’s gonna be hard to manage a body like this but if it turns you on that’s fine.”

Shelia bounced up and down on him, her swollen lips sucking on her fat cock as her insides quivered in pleasure.

“Come on take it, ugh my pussy is so big I can’t even feel your cock, or maybe you’re just like so small LOL!” she teased as her plump body jiggled with each movement.

The man groaned as she fucked him, his cock getting milked by her genitals.

“Are you almost there?” he asked.

“What, are you like seriously gonna fucking cum already?” she laughed as her belly wobbled slightly and tits loudly smacked on her chest “Ain’t that like way too soon?”

“Then please put this on your body.” The man frantically handed her a coupon with a palm tree on it.

“That’s different from the normal L-coupons.” She said pushing it on her left tit, the coupon fizzled away but left a clear palm tree tattoo behind.

“It left a mark.” She pouted.

“Great do you feel different?” he asked.

“I don’t know…I guess my head kinda itches.” She said as her hair started spinning into thick tendrils and knots, bundling up into long strings.

“Whoa!” she laughed still bouncing on the cock, as her hair bounced around loudly with beads in it “Are these fucking dreadlocks?! This is fucking hot! Ohh, my mind feels weird too~! Sexy dreads are the best I see why they call it a Reggae Burger!”

Shelia rocked her hips more and more, milking the cock in front of her.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard, I’m squeezing it all out!” she moaned.

“HAAA!” the man screamed as his spunk flowed into her.

“Feels so good~” she squealed back in orgasmic bliss.

Shelia cleaned the man up after she finished milking his cock and went to punch out, her new thick reggae style body jiggling around.

“What a shift.” She giggled walking to the back “Oh hey Romeo.”

Shelia smiled at the slack jawed boy as se but her arms under her big breasts.

“Still pretending you don’t recognize me silly?” she laughed “You know I’ve liked you a while, let’s like go fuck. You don’t mind right?”

She grabbed him tightly and brought her face close.

“This is like what I want you dick, you’re going to fuck me whether you want to or not.” She licked her glossy lips “And if you try and stop me I’ll rape you.”

She forcibly pulled him into a kiss, snaking her tongue into his mouth.

“HMPHMHMMM!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This was based on a thing by a group listed as Mega-W on the site I found it on, no idea where you’re supposed to get it legit though.**

**If you liked it they have other stuff I can try and adapt. I just did this cause I was in a funk.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
